


I’m not emotionless, I promise

by VivaLaPluto13



Series: Ideas from my Analogical group chat [2]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Cuddling, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romans kind of a jerk, analogical - Freeform, it was necessary, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 09:02:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23348881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VivaLaPluto13/pseuds/VivaLaPluto13
Summary: “You deserve to be happy, Lo, and I want to help you be happy, but I can’t if I don’t know what’s wrong.” Up until this point, Logan had let Virgil move him however, not moving himself, but as Virgil said this, he moved to wrap his arms around Virgil and bury his face in Virgil’s neck. He whispered something, but it was muffled against Virgil’s neck. “What was that Lo?”“I’m not emotionless, I promise.”
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Series: Ideas from my Analogical group chat [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1689994
Comments: 4
Kudos: 78





	I’m not emotionless, I promise

**Author's Note:**

> From an idea my Analogical group chat on tumblr came up with, based on Virgil having a bunker of sorts he made, and later showed to Logan

If you were to ask Virgil, he’d say Roman is insufferable. He’s impossible to debate with, and just keeps repeating the same points. Him and Virgil were arguing about why Ariel didn’t just write an explanation, with Virgil saying she should have and Roman claiming it wouldn’t be romantic enough. Virgil was glad when Logan intervened. “Well, she could have still written something that-“  
“This is about _feeling _, calculator watch, what would you know, you don’t feel anything” Roman interrupted.  
“Oh...”  
“Anyways, I’m just saying if she had done that, there wouldn’t have been any of them falling in love, there wouldn’t have been any feeling to the movie!”  
“I’m gonna go take a quick nap, Vee, I didn’t get a whole lot of sleep yesterday.”  
__

____

Virgil glances at Logan, nodding and turning back to Roman. He decides to finish up the argument with Roman before following lo, to give him some time to settle. 

____

God Roman never stops talking, it took 20 minutes for Virgil to get away from the argument and another 10 after Patton insists he ate. Finally though, he was able to go after Logan. He crawled through one of the vents in his room, crawling through the darkness by memory until he sees the lights he set up in the bunker. The bunker was a small room, hidden in the mindscape, that Virgil, and later Logan, decorated with fairy lights and pictures on the walls, a beanbag in the corner and a lot of pillows and blankets. 

____

He looked around in the dim lights, finding Logan curled up on the beanbag under his favorite blanket, a soft fleece one with a galaxy pattern that Virgil had given him for his birthday. It was hard to see his face, but it looked like he was crying. “Lo?” Logan started wiping his tears as soon as he heard Virgil, trying to hide that he’d been crying. “Are you okay, Lo? Why are you crying?” Virgil started walking closer towards Logan, grabbing his own blanket and settling next to him. “It’s nothing, I’m fine.”  
“We both know that’s a lie, Logan. What happened?” Virgil scooted closer to Logan, slowly uncovering Logan’s head from his blanket. “It’s stupid, I should be fine soon enough.” Virgil sighed, unwrapping logans blanket so that he could pull him closer and cover them both, knowing Logan could use all the comfort he could get when he’s upset. “Your emotions are never stupid, Star, if it made you upset, then it’s worth acknowledging, and we can make sure whatever made you sad doesn’t happen again. You deserve to be happy, Lo, and I want to help you be happy, but I can’t if I don’t know what’s wrong.” Up until this point, Logan had let Virgil move him however, not moving himself, but as Virgil said this, he moved to wrap his arms around Virgil and bury his face in Virgil’s neck. He whispered something, but it was muffled against Virgil’s neck. “What was that Lo?”  
“I’m not emotionless, I promise.”  
“I know you aren’t, Lo. You may not show emotions as often, but I know you have them. Is this about what Roman said?”  
“...yes.”  
“Hey, Lo, can you look at me for a sec?” Logan lifts his head to look at Virgil, who rests a hand against his cheek. “I know you have a lot of emotions. I know you feel happy when you see the stars, cause you always get so excited to talk about them. I know you feel frustrated when people are ignorant, cause you go out of your way to educate them. I know you care about me when you listen and help me through all my worries. I know you care about the others when you help find ways to use their ideas. I know you feel sad, because of times like this. And you show all these emotions in your own way, and all these emotions help you, Okay? Roman and Patton know you feel emotions, too, Roman just doesn’t realize that what he’s saying hurts. But we can tell him, okay?” Logan rests his forehead against Virgils.  
“Okay, vee. Thank you.”  
“Of course, Lo. Want to stay here a bit before we go back?” Logan pressed a soft kiss to virgils cheek. “Yes, please.”

____

**Author's Note:**

> I hope I portrayed them well! Another shoutout to the Analogical group chat, as they come up with a lot of awesome ideas and are currently still brainstorming, this time about Logan carrying Virgil around. 
> 
> I might make this a series later on, with more fics including the bunker
> 
> [Come find me on Tumblr!](https://www.tumblr.com/dashboard/blog/viva-la-pluto-dam-you)


End file.
